Winona-DST
Winona is a Character exclusive to Don't Starve Together, released on September 13th, 2017. On March 7th, 2019 she received an update to her perks and starred in an animated short. She is a former Voxola factory worker who dislikes laziness and to a lesser degree, things from high society. She is Charlie's older sister. Origin After the disappearance of her sister Charlie in 1906, Winona began a years long search for the truth of what happened that day. She amassed a board of various pieces of evidence which lead her to believe that Robert Wagstaff, owner of the Voxola Radio Company, had something to do with Charlie's disappearance. She applied to work at the factory. One day at work, an explosion in an office caused the factory to fall apart. After making sure all the other workers were able to get out of the factory safely, Winona rushed into the office to investigate the cause. She found a machine that produced a portal pulling someone in, their yellow-gloved hands gripping the edges. She grabbed their left hand and tried to pull them out, but to no luck. She was left with a lone yellow glove, the portal now inactive and the machine broken. Determined to save them, Winona quickly got to work, using her mechanical skills to fix the portal. Once the portal was running again, she was startled to see her sister Charlie staring out of it. Charlie reached out for her and Winona grabbed her hand, trying to pull her out. However, Charlie then turned into a monstrous version of herself and pulled Winona into The Constant. The portal machine turned off and a piece of debris fell from the factory ceiling, destroying it. Special Power Winona has access to her own Crafting Tab called Engineering in which she can craft the following 5 items: * Trusty Tape - Her signature item that can be used to repair damaged Clothing. It is also used to craft her other Engineering items. * Winona's Catapult - A structure that deals high damage and is powered by one of her generators. * Winona's Spotlight - A structure that illuminates nearby players and is powered by one of her generators. * Winona's Generator - A structure that powers her Catapult and Spotlight up to one day. It is fueled by Nitre. * Winona's G.E.M.erator - A structure that powers her Catapult and Spotlight up to 6 days. It is fueled by Gems. She starts with 3 Trusty Tapes in her Inventory. She is also able to take one free hit from Charlie per light source, meaning that she takes no damage or Sanity loss from the first attack after entering darkness. She only takes half as long (0.5 seconds) as other Characters (1 second) to craft items. Disadvantages When Winona speed crafts, she will lose a small amount of hunger (5 hunger). If she crafts again within one minute of the first speed craft, she will not suffer the penalty. The timer is reset for every time she crafts. Once her hunger reaches a certain threshold (below 50 hunger), her crafting will be slowed. However, she will not have the hunger penalty. Category:Don't Starve Category:DST Category:Characters